Courting Gone Wrong
by d'sasters
Summary: What happens when Sasuke actually makes up his mind to seek :gulp: Naruto's help in courting a special someone... Since Sasuke's not really good at it, will disaster strike or will true love bloom?[SasuSaku] R&R please. Thanks!Ü
1. Sasuke's true intentions, revealed!

**Courting Gone Wrong**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto…which is so sad…**

Hello everyone! This is our first fanfic so please be nice with us. ;) Read and Review please. ;) Thanks! ;) EnJoY!

D'sasters present:

Courting Gone Wrong

**Chapter 1**: Sasuke's true intentions, revealed!

(Team 7)

After a very **long** and exhausting day…

"Ok team, our mission today is done… You three could go home now…" Kakashi said with a satisfied look on his face.

_(Inner Sakura) "Phew! Thank God that's over..."  
_

"Bye Naruto! Um…Bye Sasuke! Bye Sir Kakashi! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Bye Sakura! Um..Ok Sasuke, Naruto I have to go now or else I'll miss the advanced screening of Icha Icha Paradise vol. 1, 2, 3 the movie...hihihi…" Kakashi said with a wink.

O.o Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

**"O...kay?"** They both said at the same time.

"So Sasuke, see you tomorrow! I have to go and feed my beloved cat, Ramen." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Naruto started walking away but turned around when Sasuke said something…

"Uhh…Naruto?"

"What, Sasuke?"

"Remember the time I helped you with Hinata?"

Naruto started to think. Then he said, "Uh…**NO**! You never helped me with anything, you always tell me to get lost…"

_(Inner Sasuke) Damn! I thought he's stupid enough to say yes… Oh, well… I just have to think of another plan…_

"Uh Sasuke? Do **you** want to ask something?" Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh…oh, cause it's like this…it, is, I, I…"

"Spill it, **Sa-su-ke**!"

"**OKAY!** You wanna know? Fine. breathes in I… want…to…"

"Yes, go on…"

"…court"

"Yes, yes"

"someone… real badly…:sighs:-.-"

Sasuke prepared himself for the humiliation that was about to come.

"Hah! That's it! And to think that I always thought that **I** am the loser between the two of us! Who's the loser now? **Looooooooser**!"

Naruto was now rolling on the floor, laughing to death with tears in his eyes.

"**Naruto**, I know I'm a loser when it comes to courting but I swear, If you tell anyone about this, your gonna be as **flat** as a pancake!" Sasuke glared at him and gritted his teeth.

"Whoa!" Naruto said while wiping away tears from his eyes. "No…hah…need…haha… for death…hahaha…threats here." Naruto said in between his laughs. "You have my word! Now calm down **Mr.-loser-when-it-comes-to-courting.** **HAHAHAHA**!" Naruto bursted out laughing...

Sasuke glares at Naruto.

…..after 15 seconds

Glaring intensifies.

_(Inner Naruto) "Hehehe…He finally admits that he **is** a loser…"_

Then Sasuke decided to snap out of it.

"So… are you gonna help me or not?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Because I don't know who you're gonna court. What if it's **Hinaaaaata**?"

Sasuke hit Naruto on the back of his head.

"Ow… What did you do that for?" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being stupid, **baka**! Why would I court Hinata if I know that you had a crush on her since third grade…"

"Oh yeah…you have a point."

Sasuke smirked.

"Duh! I **always** have a point. So, help me or not?"

"Uh…No."

"Huh? Didn't **I** already tell you that I'm not gonna court Hinata?" Sasuke asked, a little confused.

"You did."

"Then, **why**?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and started to walk around Sasuke eyeing him suspiciously. Then he stopped in front of Sasuke and asked…

"**Who** is this looovely lady that made our little ice cube's heart melt?"

Sasuke's right eye started to twitch violently.

"**Well… **I'm waiting..." Naruto said with smirk.

"It's **Sakura**, okay! But you have to swear not to tell anyone about this or else, you're gonna see St. Peter and his rooster early." Sasuke glared at him murderously.

Naruto gulped. He stood up straight and did the salute position and said loudly, "A promise is a promise!"

"Good." "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow after our mission, go to my house and you will start your formal lessons on courtship." Naruto said strictly, as if he was really an etiquette teacher.

Sasuke sweat dropped.o.O

"Okay **Sakura**, I mean Sasuke, see you tomorrow…hihihi!" Naruto winked at him repeatedly then laughed uncontrollably. He started to dance around in circles chanting the name "Sakura".

This annoyed Sasuke greatly that his right eye began twitching like mad.

He decided to change the subject.

"Oi Naruto, Do you know that your cat may be starving to death right now?" Sasuke grinned at him wickedly.

"Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd!" Naruto ran in circles waving his hands frantically in the air. He dashed to his house like there was no tomorrow, determined not to let his beloved Ramen go hungry, **again**.

_-o-Flashback-o-_

_Naruto got **so** obsessed in watching Ninja Turtles that he got hooked into it. He watched a marathon of Ninja Turtle episodes then remembered something when he saw the cat on the screen being tortured by the Master Rat. _

"_Funny, the cat on TV looks like **my** cat…"Naruto thought. "This reminds me, it's time now to feed him…Hmm… I wonder what time it is…" _

_Naruto looked at his watch and freaked out with what he saw. His eyeballs were almost popping out. His watch read: 1:00 am._

"_Oh my gawd! Its **way** past his lunchtime! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" He said over and over again while desperately trying to think of what to do._

_By the time Naruto found his cat, Ramen was already a zombie!(**A/N:** hehehe…)_

_Thinking that this was the only solution, Naruto decided to call Sakura in the middle of the night and asked her to come over to his house and **"take a look"** at Ramen._

_The moment Sakura laid her eyes on Ramen, her expression was, "**AAAIIIIIIIIEEE! NARUTO!** What did **you** do!"_

_Naruto was embarrassed to tell the **real** reason why forgot to feed Ramen so he made up a lame excuse about him being asleep all day…_

_Sakura used her skills in healing to heal Naruto's poor, poor cat._

_In a few minutes, Ramen's old appearance began to come back slowly but surely._

_Naruto was overjoyed, I mean **really** overjoyed._

"_Thank you Sakura! Oh, Thank you **soooo** much! I'm so happy that I could hug you right now!" Naruto said with tears of joy. (**A/N: **like Gai and Lee…;P)_

"_Eh…You're welcome Naruto but please spare me of the hugging part…" Sakura said with a sweat drop._

_-o-End of Flashback-o-_

The expression on Naruto's face was priceless.

Now, it's **Sasuke's** turn to roll on the floor and laugh.

So he laughed and **laughed** and **laughed some more**…

When he got tired of laughing…

He got up, wiped the tears from his eyes and said "What a moron!"

He sat there for a while thinking about what happened earlier.

Then, It began to rain so Sasuke decided that he might as well go home since there is nothing else  
left to do.

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Wow! We actually made it through the 1st chapter of our 1st fanfic ever! (Yay!;D ) So, what do you guys think? ;) Reviews are very much welcomed and yeah… Give us a chance, okay? ;) Thanks a million red M&M's! ;)

- pink-squishy-marshmallow & H.S.B.C ; )


	2. I'm falling for you

**Courting Gone Wrong **

**Disclaimer: We don't and never will own Naruto…**

Wow! You pips are so nice! The first chapter actually got reviews!;) You all deserve a piece of gummy bears…Nah! You all deserve a giant bowl of M&M's…:D Thanks!

D'sasters present:

Courting Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2**: I'm falling for you…

The next day…

Sasuke arrived early at their meeting place.

_(Sasuke's thoughts) Sakura…Sakura… What if I said I really care… Gah! Why can't I stop thinking about you…_

He is now lost in his own sea of thoughts… Oh how he wished he could tell her how he feels about her… But, how? It's not like him to tell Sakura straight in the face that he has feelings for her, right? Sasuke would never show what he really feels inside. On the inside, Sasuke is filled with emotions he never dared to show, but sometimes he wishes he could. But on the outside, He is stiff and emotionless. He always wears a mask which prevents him to show his true emotions.

His head is now throbbing in pain. All this thinking is making him go crazy…

But he really can't stop thinking about her…(**A/N:** Love is weird…)

_(Sasuke's thoughts) " Sakura, What did you ever do to me to make me care so much about you? You don't know how much you mean to me. You don't know how you make me feel when you're around. When you're around, my heart dances with joy with every beat it produces. When you're around, all my anger, frustration and hate is replaced by happiness, warmth and love. Only you can make me feel that way. Only you…"_

But his thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice, which he once thought annoying, greeted him…

"Ohayo, Sasuke!"

"Huh…" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts.

He blushed slightly upon realizing that the one he was thinking about not-too-long-ago is right in front of him.

Sakura noticed the faint blush that made its way through his face but decided not to say anything…

_(Sakura's thoughts) "Did Sasuke just…blush?"_

They both fell silent, pondering in their own thoughts…

_(Sasuke's thoughts) "I hope she didn't notice that I blushed. And even if she did, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea." "That would be…embarrassing."_

_(Sakura's thoughts) "Silly me, Why would I think that a girl like me could make the **ever-so-proud**, Uchiha Sasuke, blush? Or did I?_

After 4 hours and 30 minutes…

Sasuke is now resting under the shade of a Sakura tree… (**A/N**: hehehe…;p)

Sakura is sick of waiting for their sensei and Naruto…

Sakura is pissed off beyond relief that she is now walking back and forth, muttering something under her breath about their sensei being late, **again**.

Sasuke opened one eye and observed her… He smiled with what he saw…

_(Sasuke's thoughts) Hehe… She looks cute when she's pissed off. I better calm her down before she loses her cool. _

Sasuke stood up, walked over to where she was standing and asked her coolly, "What's the problem, Sakura"

Sakura was kind of shocked, she never expected him, **Uchiha Sasuke**, to talk to her so… nicely.

"Oh, nothing…"

_(Sasuke's thoughts) Yeah right…_

"It's just that… **KAKASHI-SENSEI IS ALWAYS LATE AND IT'S KIND OF UNFAIR FOR US TO WAKE UP EARLY JUST TO MAKE IT HERE IN TIME AND THERE HE IS GOING TO THE MEETING PLACE ANY RANDOM TIME HE DECIDES TO GO!**" Sakura said, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

She calmed down a bit, glad that she got that off her chest.

She smiled, looked at Sasuke and saw that she scared the living daylights out of him.

"Ehh… Sasuke, did **I** scare you?" Sakura asked, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

_(Sasuke's thoughts) "Boy, this girl could scream…" "Note to self: **never** piss her off…"_

"Uh…Sasuke…" Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Sasuke was still in a daze, but he somehow managed to snap out of it.

"Uh...yeah…and may I add that his excuses are really lame and crappy. You know, he is not really good at telling lies… He should at least make his excuses believable." Sasuke said, regaining his composure.

"Yeah! Remember the time he said that he helped a turtle cross the road? **Puh-leeeze**! As if someone would believe that! That is the crappiest excuse I've ever heard! Sakura said childishly.

Sasuke chuckled a bit at her comment.

_(Sasuke's thoughts) Maybe here's my chance to tell her…_

"Sakura, I…"

"Hm, Sasuke…"

"I wanna tell you something…" Sasuke said looking away, avoiding her eyes.

"**HI GUYS!**" Naruto said loudly. (**A/N**: as usual…)

Upon receiving a glare from Sasuke, he realized what he had just done.

"Oh, Did **I** interrupt anything?" Naruto asked, trying to sound innocent.

Sasuke threw him a look which says **once-again-you've-found a-perfect-way-to ruin-a-great-moment.**

"Baka…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Ehehe…" Naruto sweat dropped and mouthed a "sorry" to Sasuke.

Sakura forgot about what Sasuke was going to tell her.

Instead, She turned to Naruto and asked…calmly this time, not wanting to scare Sasuke again like what she did earlier.

"Why did you arrive only now? We've been waiting here for hours…" Sakura said with a frown.

"Ehh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh… Sasuke, Sakura, please don't kill me…"

Naruto breathed in, gathered all his courage and told them the truth.

"You see, Kakashi-sensei called last night to inform me that the mission for today is cancelled. He told me to tell you guys but I guess it must have slipped my mind since I forgot to tell you about it and…yeah…"

_(Sasuke's thoughts) "Come on, you baka, run while you still have the chance… I swear you don't want to see Sakura mad." "But then again, I wanna see her beat the living daylights out of you…" "Hehehe…" Sasuke thought wickedly._

"Hehe…uh…Gomennasai!" Naruto said as quickly as he could.

He ran as fast as he can to avoid the beatings he was supposed to get from the now fuming Sakura and the now annoyed Sasuke.

Sasuke could tell that Sakura is boiling up inside. He could also tell that she would blow up any second now.

Her fists are clenched tightly making her knuckles white. Her whole body is shaking violently.

He didn't dare calm her down, now.

Sasuke counted mentally…

5

4

3

2

and

1

Sasuke covered his ears knowing exactly what's gonna happen next.

"**NARUTO! COME BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR BEATINGS LIKE A MAN!**" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, since she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Her scream made the birds scatter all around Konoha.

There were at least 6 anime veins popping out of her temples. Steam was literally coming out of her ears. I swear, you **don't** want to get her pissed any further at this moment.

"What the hell! I wasted 5 hours of my precious time for nothing! "Grr…Naruto, just wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

"Tsk. Tsk, Tsk…typical Naruto…" Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"Uh, Sakura, Wanna get some ice cream? It seems like you could really need one right now. My treat, So…"

"Really?" Sakura said lightening up a bit.

"Uh…yeah." He said flatly.

"**Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Sasuke-kun! You're my no. 1!**" She said cheerfully, forgetting that she was really, really angry a while ago…

She was so happy that she hugged Sasuke tightly.

_(Sasuke's thoughts) Anything for you…_

While they were on their way to the ice-cream parlor,

Sasuke was celebrating a victory dance on his head

_(Sasuke's thoughts) "She said I'm her no. 1! Yeah! I scored one for me!" _

When they arrived at the ice-cream parlor, Sakura ordered a strawberry sundae and Sasuke ordered iced coffee jelly. (**A/N**: pretty weird, huh?)

He paid for their order and they sat down on the counter to eat their ice cream.

Sasuke attempted to strike a conversation.

"So, what are you doing later?" He asked, breaking the ice.

_(Sakura's thoughts) Is this really Sasuke? How come he's so nice? Oh well, I guess the saying's true… "Though it may seem impossible, people can change if they want to…" But I like the new Sasuke, I'm glad he changed…_

"Er… I'm going to help my mom clean the house…"

_(Sasuke's thoughts) "Wow, she'd make a perfect wife…"_

Upon realizing what he had just said in his thoughts, he slapped himself mentally.

_(Sasuke's thoughts) "What the hell! Did I just say that? Why am I thinking these things?"_

"What about you, Sasuke?"

"Eh, I'm going to Naruto's place later 'coz he's gonna help me with "something"."

"Sasuke, do me a favor and bonk Naruto's head for me…" She said to him, calmly.

He smiled a wicked smile and said, "I'd be glad to."

Sasuke finished his ice-cream first and waited patiently for Sakura to finish hers.

As soon as she finished her ice-cream she thanked him for the treat. She stood up and started to walk away but was stopped when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Are you okay, **Sasuke**? Did you eat something funny in the ice-cream?"

"No." He said flatly.

"Well in that case, I wouldn't mind!" She said with a cute smile on her face.

Sakura's house is near from the ice-cream parlor so it didn't take long for them to arrive there.

"Sakura, I'm gonna go now." He said without any emotions.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" She said sweetly

"Hn." was his reply.

He started walking the opposite direction but stopped when he heard Sakura say something.

"I'm glad you changed…" She said softly.

"Hn." He replied, and then he continued walking.

Sasuke was smiling inwardly.

_(Sasuke's thoughts) "If only you know that I changed for you."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Heya guys! I know Sasuke is a bit OOC-ish here but please review. But hey, There's still lot's more to come! We're already done with the draft of Chapter 3 so if you wanna knowwhat advices Naruto will give Sasuke, stay tuned. Any suggestion is welcome and yeah... R&R okay?;)

(Thanks to all the beautiful pips who reviewed Chapter 1, You guys are the best!",)

Love Yah!;)

-pink-squishy-marshmallow & H.S.B.C


	3. Author's Note Not a Chapter

To the readers,

For a Year; We Have not updated this story, (ehe)

You see, it's because I write the drafts of the story. As a matter of fact

I've already wrote a draft of Chapter's 3, 4, 5, & 6. I just want you all to know

That I don't edit the words, my sister does. She didn't have time to edit the words.

Then until one unfortunate day all of my drafts got lost. I can't find it anywhere.

I'm going to write a new set of drafts, after a long wait. And I'll find another editor.

Courting Gone Wrong will resume next year. That's all for now.

H.S.B.C. (the other sister)


End file.
